young Love
by blueangelRS
Summary: Raf and Sulfus were two adventurers who fell in love with each other.he was enchanted with her.but when another girl comes to Sulfus's life,he will keep loving Raf or their relationship will comes to end?love,hatred,heartbroken,adventure...
1. Chapter 1

**Young Love**

**chapter1**

long time ago, there were two families who loved to travel around. these families had two teenagers.a boy and a girl. the girl who named Raf, had long blonde hair that reached her feet, celestial blue eyes and red tufft on the side of her hair and was 15 years old.

the boy named Sulfus had short raven hair and amber eyes and was 17 years old.

families travelled all the time together and they had been through lots of adventures and lots of dangerous places together and helped each other.

Raf and Sulfus were best friends. they had feelings for each other but they weren't sure what were those feelings:a friendly feeling or love?

Raf had some feelings but she didn't care. she didn't know anything about his feelings, she didn't know he loved her or no.

months past and they got closer to each other.

**now**

**Raf' POV**

today is a beautiful day. we want to go to another travel. now,we are in the middle of a beautiful forest that has lots of trees with white and pink blooms. oh,of course we are in the spring and it has to be like this .Im riding a lovely white horse that has reached from my grand mother to me. I really love her. Sulfus is riding a black horse. you know,I have some feelings for him but I'm not sure about it.I stared at him. suddenly,he turned back to me and gave me a lovely smile.I blushed rosy pink. we turned back to the riding .we stopped at a big tree for rest. there was lots of lovely roses. I walked towards them and smelled them. suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder .I was about to scream when he said: "hey Raf,calm down. it 's me!" as I heard this I take a deep breathe. of course he was nobody except Sulfus.I turned away and saw him.

" oh Sulfus,don't do that again.I scared a lot." I saw him smile at me .well,I smiled back. suddenly ,he gave me a red rose that he had been hiding behind him." oh what a lovely rose!" "it's for you." he said.I blushed as the color of that flower.I had never taken a flower from someone before.I looked at him. he was smiling at me as I blushed. suddenly ,I jumpped at him and hugged him! I didn't know what I was doing! at that time ,I could hear his heart beat...it was beating so fast!

when we broke the hug. he smiled again.

**Sulfus's POV**

when I hugged her,I felt my heart beating so fast,more than usual...

when we broke the hug,I saw her blushing and smiling at me. she said:"I'm sorry Sulfus.I shouldn't-" but I cut her off."no,It's alright. we are friends and It's not unusual!"

after that hug,I was so confused about my feelings. she is so beautiful ,adorable and sweet..yes sweet! as sweet as honey! well,but I don't know about her feelings,yet.

**End of Sulfus's POV  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**young Love**

**chapter2**

They were at the end of the forest. soon ,they saw a village which wasn't too far.a few smokes came out from the village. they get closer they noticed the people of village were redskins who lived in tents!the strange thing was that they knew their language!

redskins seemed friendly so they didn't scared. they reached to the village and climbed down. well,Sulfus helped Raf to get down. suddenly ,Raf lost her balance and fell. Sulfus caught her in his arms as Raf wrapped her arms around his neck! both faces were so close to each others...just a few inches ...

Raf noticed that and pulled away her head,unwrapped her arms from his neck and blushed as bright red...

after that,two families went to visit the boss. all were wearing strange clothes which made of animals skins and with feathers on their heads. they reached to boss. his name was Joseph. he was wearing long brown clothes with a crown of feathers on his head. he said welcome to families and ordered his men to bring them some food and give a place to rest, because they seemed tired.

after some rest, they sat by the fire and talked about their adventures. in the middle of talk,suddenly , a girl with long black hair and amber eyes just like Sulfus's eyes,came and sit near them. she was wearing a black dress with a red belt wrapped around her waist. her hair was at her mid-back and had a crown of feathers. she seemed beautiful and gorgeous.

Joseph said:"oh,let me introduce my daughter. she's the only child I name's Jessica. she will be princess of the redskins." Jessica smiled at her father. they talked until the time of sleep arrived. all went to their tents. Raf and Sulfus's tent were next to each other. when they get ready for sleep, Sulfus went to Raf's tent to ask her if she need something, and he saw her there in her nightgown. her nightgown was blue that reached on the top of her knees and let her bare legs showed. it had a white ribbon on the waist. her long blonde hair was wrapped in a ponytail with white ribbon. Sulfus has never seen her like that.

she was blushing when Sulfus was watching her. he smiled and said:"Raf ,I just wanted to know if you need something." she smiled:"no I don't need anything,Sulfus."

he said:" well,if you need something ,I'm in the next tent. good night!" and he went to his tent.

Sulfus lied on his bed and thought .

**Sulfus's POV**

well..,seconds ago ,I saw Raf in her nightgown.I had never seen her like that! with that short blue and

beautiful dress...with that cute ponytail...it made her very lovely! lovely and adorable!

she makes me smile and I like her smile!...

oh,and about that girl,Jessica. I think she's beautiful but not as much as Raf...

I know that all the boys of this village want to have Jessica and become a boss.

and why not? she's beautiful,adorable,lovely,cute...

AAAhhhh! Did I just say those things?! what am I thinking about?! I like Raf.I have feeling for her. I Want to care about her,protect her,hold her in my arms...

I better sleep before I bacome crazy!

well,a deep breathe,push away these thoughts and close your eyes...

**End of Sulfus's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

**young adventurers**

**chapter3**

**nobody's POV**

at the morning ,all woke up from sleep and ate their brakfast. Raf was wearing a long blue dress like princess's. she was very beautiful. her long blonde hair was in a ponytail with a blue ribbon. it made her very lovely.

Raf and Sulfus were siting next to each other when Jessica came and sat next to them. she said:"hey ,do you want to have a tour around this place? I can show you the way." they nodded and followed her. they reached a place where had lots of roses. Raf and Sulfus smiled at each other. they remembered that beautiful hug which Raf had given to Sulfus.

they reached to a big tree with many fruits. Jessica said:"hey I can climb up from this tree!" they stared at her with widened eyes. Sulfus said:"come on,how a girl can climb up from a tree?!" she said:"hey,maybe the girls of your city can't do this! but this is our job. we can go up easily,even girls!" she started to climb. she already reached the top of the tree when suddenly,a branch broke and she fell down! luckily,Sulfus caught her in his arms and placed her on the ground.

Jessica blushed and thanked to Sulfus. what about Raf?she was standing behind Sulfus. Raf felt a little jealous when Sulfus caught her in his arms...she wished she was in his arms instead of Jessica...

after the tour,they came back to village for the lunch, Sulfus was staring at Jessica and he never moved his eyes away from her. Raf felt very jealous whenever she looked at them. in her heart was a pain...

**Raf's POV**

why Sulfus never moves his eyes away from her? why he always stare at her? as if he feels something for her... if he likes her?...

No,no,no! it can't be true! he will never likes her! I won't let them to be with each other! I won't! I like him and I never let him go! never...

**End of Raf's POV**


	4. Chapter 4

young adventurers

chapter4

it was already night and it was getting dark. they sat by the fire and talked .Raf was still looking at Sulfus and Jessica .Sulfus was still staring at her. Raf didn't know how to handle it...

when the time of sleep arrived, all went to their tents and Sulfus and Jessica became alone.

Jessica said:"Sulfus,I want to thank you for saving me from falling. for this ,I want to take you and show you a beautiful place. will you come with me?" Sulfus said:"ok,wait I'm going to call Raf to come with us." Jessica said:"oh, don't call her...I mean don't wake her up. plus , I want to thank to you not her. don't scare. we'll come back soon!" Sulfus nodded and followed her.

when they were going out of village,Raf saw them. she had doubt about them. she feared to lose Sulfus... so,she followed them.

they went and went and reached a beautiful,rocky mountain. they climbed up and reached the middle of the mountain .there were lots of flowers and green grasses! and beautiful fireflies! Sulfus said:"wow!,I've never seen such a beautiful place!plus,I've never seen grasses and trees can grow on mountain!" Jessica said:" this place is my hidout. when I'm sad I come here.I think here is a magical place!" they laughed at this. Raf hid behind a rock to listen to them. she felt guilty to doing this,but she had to do. she feared to lose Sulfus...her Sulfus...she thought Jessica wants to take him away from her...and she felt very jealous of this...

an hour later,Raf was tired of hidding behind that rock. Jessica and Sulfus were still talking and they were sitting on a rock and enjoyed the moon light that covered the mountain. was staring at Jessica. he was enchant of her and he completly forgot Raf...they were looking at each other in the eyes...their faces were too close...only 4-5 centimeters...Sulfus completly forgot all about his surrounding...and all about Raf and his feelings for her...

Sulfus raised his arm and caressed her cheek!...Jessica blushed. their faces went closer and closer until...their lips met...that was a warm kiss but a wrong...Sulfus didn't know what he was doing...It was his first kiss in his life but...he wanted more kiss from her!...he circled his arm around her waist and pulled her closer...

and what about Raf?...she was still behinde that rock. when she saw that kiss, a tear fell down from her celestial blue eyes...in her heart was a big pain, when her love kissed someone else...her only love...her heart was completely broken into many pieces. she finally lost Sulfus...

tears kept falling from her eyes without stopping as she climbed down from mountain. she tried to be quiet as she ran away from that place with her hand on her mouth and the tears falling down her cheeks...she didn't know where she was going...

Raf ran through the forest .she fells on the ground so many times...she didn't know how to handle it...when she almost reached the village,she wipped the tears from her eyes. all the people were sleeping . she went to her tent and fell on the bed. she decided to leave those lovers alone with their moments...she cried until she fell asleep..

an hour ago:

Sulfus pulled away from her. he didn't know what to say. he felt guilty for this...suddenly,he remembered Raf...his beautiful and sweet Raf...he remembered her smiles and blushes...as if those moments he had with Raf,were happening again right in front of his eyes...he has betrayed Raf and his feelings...

they were silent until Sulfus broke it:" look Jessica. I know that I shouldn't do that.I'm very sorry." after that they came back to the village. Sulfus was going to his tent,when he saw Raf's tent. he went to hers and he saw her sleeping peacefully like a baby...Sulfus knelt down in front of her and caressed her rosy cheeks. he whispered:" Raf...I'm very sorry.I shouldn't do that.I shouldn't betray you. I..I have some feelings for you..I'm enchanted with you. you are very beautiful and when you..when you look at me ,I lose my temple...Raf I..I fell in love with you!..." as Sulfus said that a tear fell down from his amber eyes. he remembered that damn kiss he shared with Jessica..he wished his first kiss was with Raf...his love...

he said :" but Raf...I didn't deserve you!...I didn't deserve your beauty.I didn't deserve your love... I kissed someone else when I was madly in love with you!...yes,madly...I just didn't deserve you..."he said that and stood up from his place. he wipped away his tears and went out of her tent.

I know that it was very long but it was beautifull. finally Sulfus confess his feelings for her. what do you think will happen next? read it..


	5. Chapter 5

**young Love**

**chapter5**

it was very beautiful morning but was very painful for someone: Raf.

she was sitting on a rock next to the fire. she had woken up early at morning when nobody was awake. she had nightmares all the last night and that nightmares were still in her mind:

**Raf's nightmare**

_there was a beautiful forest and a wonderful lake with a waterfall at the corner of it. fresh and green grass was covered with lots of flowers .just like a true heaven._

_Raf was sitting on grasses and enjoying it. there were lots of roses which Raf like them very much. they reminded ,her first and only love: Sulfus._

_as she remembered him, a beautiful smile appeared on her red lips. she loved him very much more than herself._

_suddenly, she heard foot steps. she returned back and guess who was it? yes her love,Sulfus. but he didn't even look at her! as if he didn't see her! Raf was very confused. she called him so many times but he didn't show any reaction._

_suddenly, she heard another foot steps. this time it was Jessica. but her actions were what made Raf shocked: when Sulfus saw Jessica,he show her a lovely smile which she returned Jessica went closer and wrapped her arms around his neck! Sulfus also wrapped his arm around her waist and said:"hey my love! you look very beautiful today!" she said:" Sulfus! you know that I'll do every thing for you. because I don't want you look at another girl!" they laughed and kissed each other in front of Raf! Raf had tears on her rosy cheeks. just one question was in her mind:"why? why Sulfus?" suddenly every thing turned black and darkness covered all that place. Raf was alone in the middle of darkness as she heard their laughters. she heard her love's voice who said:"I love you Jessica!"_

**End of nightmare**

Raf was still sitting on that rock when Sulfus came out from his tent. he approached her and gave her a small smile ,but when he saw her sad face ,said:" why are you sad,Raf? what's the problem?" Raf remembered the last night but denied it:"oh nothing Sulfus.I'm just tired of this village.I want to travel around like before."

he said:" Raf...do you want to take a walk around the forest?" Raf looked at him and said:" ok. but wait I'm going to take Jessica!" Raf wanted to try him but he said:"no! we don't need her. we want just take a walk .just like friends."

soon they reached to the forest. in the whole of the way ,Sulfus was staring at her and never moved his eyes. oh..how he missed those celestial blue eyes...

meanwhile Raf had an Idea in her mind. she waited for right time and said:"Sulfus, what do you think about Jessica!?"

"what!?"

she said:"I mean do you think she is beautiful?"

he said:" well...why you ask such a thing from me!?" Raf raised an eyebrow and said:" because ...because I think you like her!"

he was shocked but answered:" hey, where's that idea came from!?" Raf smirked and said:" because ...the way that you look at her is so...um...like lovers!"

Sulfus froze."_has she discovered about that kiss? no,it can't be_."

"what?! what are you talking about? there's nothing between me and her."

"well,I'm not sure.I just guessed." she said that and started to walk and Sulfus followed her.

he was looking at her as he was thinking:"_Raf...why you asked this?..why do you think that I love her?...as if you want to punish me...for leaving you alone...for kissing another one...but Raf..this punishment is so hard ..it's so hard for me to having you close to me and being unable to touch you...I want to be with you ...I want to touch you..kiss you...kiss your soft lips..I want to have the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen...but If.. If I confess my feelings toward you and..and say how much I love you maybe you will become mine..yes,I will do it..even If you don't like me.I will do it."_


	6. Chapter 6

**young Love**

**chapter6**

soon they reached to the village. whole of the way,they were silence. he wanted to hold her hand so badly but he couldn't...

when they arrived,everybody was awake . they saw Jessica walking out of her tent. both had a pain in their hearts..

she walked toward them."hey,good morning. where were you?"

"we just went for a walk."said Raf in a harshly tone.

Jessica looked into Sulfus's eyes but he looked away. he didn't want to look at her since he remembered that damn kiss but it was his mistake...

Raf went to her tent to pick something and Sulfus and Jessica became alone. he said;"um..I'm sorry for last night..I shouldn't do that...It was accidental..but you know that there is nothing between us.."

"oh,don't worry.I've already forgot it. nothing's happened between us.."

Sulfus left Jessica and followed Raf. Jessica sat on a rock and started to think:

"_why Sulfus? why? why you kissed me last night ? you said that there's nothing between us but...If you didn't have a feeling for me, you wouldn't kiss me...you said that it was something accidental but...It was not a simple kiss ..it was a passionate one...If you didn't have a feeling for me ,you woul__dn't kiss me with that passion..._

_Sulfus...I...I fell in love with you!...,yes,I fell in love with you since I met you for the first time...I felt it when you caught me in your strong arms ...and when you kissed me in that mountain..._

_but I know you don't like me...I know you like her...I know you love Raf!...I know that from your eyes...the way you look at her is so amorous...but you've never kissed her like me ..._

_I... can't let you to be with her...I can't let her to take you away from me!...yes,I can't...I love you...I can't let this to happen..._

_even if you don't like me...I'll force you!...you will be mine..."_


	7. Chapter 7

**young Love**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 7<strong>

It was a normal night but Jessica...she had a plan in her mind...she wanted to make Sulfus hers...

without anyone noticing she went out of village. she went and went until she reached to a big and dark cave. there were:an old witch with long white a big fire next to her.

"what are you doing here young girl?"she said with a cold glare at her."h-hi.I'm daughter of Joseph."

" what do you want from me? oh,let me guess...um...you've fell in love with some one?!"

"h-how did you find out?"

"oh,my dear. did you forget that I'm a can I do for you?"

"I want to make him mine...can you do it for me?"

"well..well..what you need is a poison.I will prepare it for you know that it has price."

"don't worry. as I said I'm daughter of a boss."

the old witch started to make a poison with her things. she gave it to Jessica.

"give it to him. if he drinks it,he will fall in love with you."

Jessica took it and after she thanked her ,she left.

Jessica reached to the village. no one noticed that she wasn't there.

suddenly she saw Sulfus with Raf sat next to the fire and she hated to see them together..but she waited for right time and soon that right time arrived.

Sulfus was alone and Raf went to her tent. she approached him:"hey, you come with me?I want to give you something. don't worry! nothing will happen between us this time!"

Sulfus didn't want to go but he followed went behind trees with him following stopped at a big tree.:"look Sulfus,I want to apologize for what happened last night.I wanted to talk here because in the village,they could hear us."

"oh ,Jessica.I told you I forgot it."

"ok,for this I made something for you.I hope you will like it."she said and gave the confection to Sulfus.

"what's this?"

"I've made it from some fruits.I've tasted it,it's so delicious! if you drink,I will believe that you are not mad at me for that kiss!" "ok,I will." Sulfus drank it and a horrible thing happened...

the confection's container fell from his hand and he grabbed both side of his head..every thing in his mind and his heart changed even his feelings for his love,Raf...every thing...

in his eyes appeared two shades of orange color...he went under spell...

after he opened his eyes,he looked at Jessica and suddenly said:

"I..I love you Jessica!...more than anything else!..."

* * *

><p>hey,what do you think about this chapter?Jessica finally make Sulfus hers..but this isn't finally will manage to free himself from about will read review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**young Love**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter<strong> **8**

It was a beautiful morning. birds were singing happily and everything was perfect.

Raf went out of her tent. she sighed as she saw the view. her eyes straight fell on one thing: her love's tent. she approached the tent and opened it. he wasn't there." where is he? maybe he woke up earlier than me." Raf thought as she walked out of the tent.

every one were awake but she couldn't find him. she asked every body even his family but they didn't know where he was. Raf became worried about , suddenly,she heard that Jessica is missing too. all the village were looking for them. suddenly, they saw them entered the village but that caused all them shock.

Sulfus was holding Jessica's hand almost tightly...just like two lovers...

Raf stared at the united hands that held each others tightly...

Sulfus and Jessica went straight toward Joseph, ignoring others comments. Joseph was shocked too:" where were you two? Sulfus, stay away from my daughter!" he said with almost angry tone."Dady, please listen to me.I want to tell something..we have decided something..we want to marry each other!"

"what?!why!"he said with widned eyes. "because we fell in love! I love him so much and I want to be with him!"

" but I can't let you to marry with some one that you know for almost four days.I refuse.I refuse Jessica.I can't let you."

"but dady I told you that I'm madly in love with him! plus..if you don't let me,you won't see me again..!" Jessica told it to her dad with a rude tone. she had managed to make Sulfus hers and she didn't want to lose him so easily.

Jessica begged her father so many times. he had no choice and he had to accept it..for her daughter...soon these news reached to all the village. everyone was shocked: villagers,his family and...Raf..

she couldn't accept it...it was so hard for her to handle...as she heard it,she felt her heart is going to stop...

she ran to her tent,crying but quiet so nobody could hear her.

**Raf's POV**

how? how could he? how could he to do this to me? how could he be in a relationship with her without anybody knowing this? how he didn't tell his family...to me...

I...I saw them kissing but I'm sure that it was accidental...I didn't think that they will become serious...I didn't think he will love her..I didn't think he will marry her one day...and I hate myself!..

I hate myself for this...If I told him all my feelings...told him that how much I like him..how much I love him...maybe..maybe he'd became mine...yes mine...I can't deny it anymore...I..I'm madly in love with him...I was...since I was just 10..at first I didn't know what's this feeling but now I'm completely sure...I'm sure that I love him even more than myself...

but now ,my feelings are not important...now my feelings can't change anything of this marriage...I hate myself...I have been with him for more than five years and I couldn't confess my feelings toward him during this years...but now,he is in love with a girl he knows for just four days...why? why it should be like this? didn't he even noticed me in whole this years? didn't he noticed that I care about him more than any other guy that has been in my life?...

but I don't give up so easily...I've been waiting all this years for him and now I won't give up...I will try my last chance of being with him...I will show him how much I love him...how much I care for him...

yes..I will do it..even though this is my last work in the world...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Hi,I know it took a long time to update but I had school and also I have other forgive me.<p>

First of all,I want to give some information about Sulfus:

**It's true that Jessica cast a spell on him but he isn't unconscious. That spell only changed his heart and his feelings for Raf. And he still knows Raf as a best friend but has no feeling for her. But that confection wasn't so powerful and in a few days,it would disappear. Now two days have past and half of the confection has disappeared.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

The next day was a busy day for all the village because tomorrow was Jessica's engagement party. Everything must be ready. All were working and organizing the party.

Raf was on her bed, had to find a way to take him back. She couldn't let Jessica win him! He was her love…her love from childhood…she couldn't give up so easily…

Suddenly,her mom, Angelie came into her tent."oh,Raf. What is wrong? you haven't come out of your tent."

"nothing,mom.I was just thinking."

"Oh come on.I'm a mother.I can feel the sadness in your eyes. you can trust me. Now be a good girl and tell me what have happened." She said and sat next to her.

"If I tell you,you won't tell it to anybody,right?" She nodded.

"I…I-I fell in love…"

"oh but it is a good news.I'm so happy for you."

"Yes mom.I fell in love…but with the wrong person... with a person that I can't be with. our love is impossible,now."

"But who is him?who you fell in love with?"

"with…Sulfus…" she lowered her ashamed.

"Raf…it didn't surprise me.I had felt it. the way you look at him isn't so friendly,it is amorous… and also the way you hug him seems strange for me… he knows that you love him,Right?"

"n-no! I didn't tell him and it was my mistake. If I had told him,he wouldn't have marry another now. I've been in love with him for a long time. Since childhood…I love him more than my own life…but now he is going to marry another girl and I don't know what to do…"

she had tears on her rosy put her head on her mother's chest and cried.

"Shhh, don't cry my little angel. love is never late…you are so strong,fight for your love. if your love is true,you will be successful.I have no doubt in it…"

she kept stroking her long blonde hair until she calmed down.

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly. it was almost 10 p.m. everything was ready for tomorrow and it was time to sleep but Raf was still awake. she was waiting for the new couple to separate. And finally it happened.<p>

Sulfus was going toward his tent when she approached him." Sulfus can we talk…in private?"

"Of course." He said.(A/N:he is not unconscious.)

They went and went until they reached to the middle of forest.

"Sulfus, I want to ask you something…you really want to marry her?"

"But why you ask this question? Of course, I want. Tomorrow I will engage to her.I like her…"

Raf approached were only a few centimeters space between them.

"You like her or you LOVE her?"

"I love , yes I love her…"

she approached a few more steps.

"Do you love her as much as you Love me?…"

"But what the hell_" but he interrupted by feeling her soft lips on his. she was kissing him…

for a few moments, the shades of orange in his eyes disappeared. he came back to the old Sulfus. he was himself…

he felt her lips moving on his…they were so soft and sweet like strawberry…it tasted so good…

he slowly returned the kiss…both were enjoying the moment…they had always wished for this moment to come and now their wish had come true…

The kiss went deeper and deeper with passion and desire…He slowly stroked her long golden hair as she ran her fingers through his wild raven hair…

suddenly,the shades of orange appeared again in his eyes and a strong power controlled him. all of a sudden,he pulled away from her body. he was so angry.

"what did you do?" he asked angrily.

"What?!"

"why did you kiss me? you know I love Jessica, then why did you do that?"

"You don't love her. if you did,you wouldn't return the kiss…"

"I don't know…I really don't know Raf…" he said in a low voice while with both hands grabbed his head and shook it.

"But what I am very sure that this kiss was wrong, Baby girl!…so wrong…" his voice returned to that angry tone. After saying that, he returned to village and left her alone in the middle of forest.

Raf fell on her knees. Her long blonde hair covered the grass of her had tears on her cheeks…warm tears of the poor girl slowly touched the fresh grass under her…she put her hands on her heart…feeling her heartbeat…her heart were broken…were broken by the man she loved…

Why,Sulfus? Why?…

She slowly stood up and wipped the tears with her hands. her heart were exploding from the tons of sadness…

She knew that there wouldn't be any tomorrow for her…tomorrow was her love's engagement and All her hope of being with him again,would fly away…

* * *

><p>sooooo how was it?!<p>

I know I had some grammar mistakes but I don't really care!


End file.
